Fantasías De Un Par De Sádicos
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: ¡Yaoi Hard. Presenta Relaciones Homosexuales extremamente explícitas! Es 100% BelPhegorGokuderaBelphegor  Bel59Bel . Será de 5 cap.
1. Chapter 1

****Fantasías de un par de sádicos**** -Maldito fastidioso del infierno-

Eso era lo que representaba Belphegor de Varia para Gokudera Hayato. Llevaban dos días siendo entrenados por un Hibari de veinte años. Y la verdad es que todos los días, se habían intentado matar el uno al otro y de paso al mediador.

-Ya me comienzan a aburrir. –Dijo Hibari bostezando. –No ha muerto ninguno de los dos. Ya mátense de una buena vez. –Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del enorme cuarto de entrenamiento.

Un centro que era una simple habitación de cuatro paredes. El piso estaba lleno de pequeños y finos cuchillos, mientras que en las paredes, para ojos muy inteligentes, se notaba un detallado canal de hilos que iba y venía de pared a pared. En medio de todo un rio de hilos, se encontraba Gokudera. Un chico de cercanos quince años de edad. Cabellos color plata y portador de unos pequeños ojos color aceituna. De figura esbelta y deliciosa.

Jadeante por la constante acción. Un par de heridas en ambos cuerpos, sudor y ligeras capas de tierra.

-Ya me tienes harto, maldito Varia. –Mascullaba el guardián de Vongola.

-Podría decir lo mismo, anda, déjate acuchillar, ushishishishi, de todos modos nadie te extrañaría. –Gokudera se puso a gritarle. Siempre terminaban así. Peleaban tanto física, como verbalmente. Y en éste último campo, Gokudera era el que resaltaba. Su personalidad exagerada de palabrería le daba ciertos puntos sobre el rubio. Ah, porque su oponente era de cabellos amarillos cual vainilla. De cualidades lacias y que cubrían su mirada. Siempre con una corona plateada sobre su cabeza. De silueta más delgada que la de Gokudera. Jugaba entre sus dedos un par de cuchillos.

-Guarda silencio, maldita serpiente. –Gokudera sacaba un par de bombas. –Acabaré contigo de una vez. Pero en ese movimiento, el príncipe jalaba, casi sin moverse, un conjunto de hilos, dejando totalmente atrapado a Gokudera. Éste sorprendido, dejó salir la rabia y coraje por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ya le habían hecho esa jugada con anterioridad, y creyó que sería diferente esta vez. Se equivocó.

-Soy de la realeza, y un príncipe no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con un insulso plebeyo. –Se empezó a reír.

-Arg. –Se quejó cuando sintió que las delgadas e invisibles cuerdas se cernían con más fuerza sobre él. Ligeros ríos de sangre comenzaron a correr libremente por todo el sistema de cableado. Y por cosa extraña, la cara de Gokudera despertó sensaciones, muy parecidas a una atracción, en Belphegor. El rostro del peli plata, contorsionado por el dolor, el ardor de las heridas, el sudor corriendo sin tapujos en aquella piel cremosa.

Los jadeos provocados por la constante lucha hicieron que el rubio pensase cosas que no estaban dentro del parámetro normal. ¿Pero qué más daba? Belphegor nunca había sido normal. Por el ente que llaman dios. Si fue capaz de asesinar a su hermano sin ningún remordimiento ya no había nada imposible para Belphegor de Varia. Se comenzó a reír nuevamente. Con fuerzas recuperadas por tener un motivo divertido entre manos. Entonces, se aseguró que le fuera imposible escapar a Gokudera, aprisionándolo de nuevo. Dejando que más sangre se dejara ver. Y lo lanzó contra la enorme pared. El peli plata lanzó un alarido de dolor. Y estaba extrañado por la extraña aura que Bel desprendía.

-Ya sé cómo hacerte pagar por tu altanería, shishishishis. –Guardó todas sus hermosas cuchillas en una danza plateada, quedándose sólo con una en la mano derecha. Ladeó su cabeza, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que se abrían a su paso. Gokudera lo miró absorto.

Entonces, con la punta del arma, comenzó a delinear el ombligo de Gokudera.

-¿Qué haces, maldito? –Bramó el guardián. -¡Suéltame! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Aleja ese jodido cuchillo! Pero las maldiciones no hicieron nada, más que terminar de despertar al niño juguetón. Hundió lentamente el filo en aquella cavidad cóncava. Causándole, el menor de los males al peli plata. Fue acercando lentamente su cara a la del oji verde.

Rompió el cinturón del peli plata y cortó rápidamente el pantalón. Dejando sorprendido al guardián y asegurándole lo que venía.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas! –Pero en lo que terminaba de decirlo. El príncipe cortó la ropa interior de Gokudera. Dejando expuesta su intimidad. La tomó con fuerza. Sacando un alarido de la boca de Gokudera. -¡Estúpido joto! –Entonces, Bel se empezó a reír más. Comenzó a mover su mano. Y Gokudera al principio no mostró ningún interés. Pero la otra mano del príncipe fue directa a cortar la camisa del oji verde. Pasando la punta del cuchillo sobre el pezón derecho del pasivo. Y esa sensación de frío contra su delicada piel, ocasionó dos cosas: que el libido de Gokudera despertase en aquella parte baja y dos: Bel aprendió el punto más sensible de Gokudera.

Con la misma maldad. Dibujó círculos en aquellos puntos rozados. Y su mano seguía haciendo un buen trabajo. El peli plata comenzaba a jadear. Pero no dejaba de escupir palabras groseras. Alegaba su libertad y debería ser pronta, o sí no el príncipe pagaría los platos rotos. Pero Bel nunca prestó verdadera atención a las amenazas del guardián de la tormenta. Se empeñó en continuar su diversión. Cuando vio que el peli plata comenzaba a apretar la boca para evitar gemir, supo que todo iba viento en popa.

-Parece que te gusta, sucia zorra. –Le echó en cara en medio de su sonrisita más características. El peli plata no habló. Pensó que la pésima broma de Bel terminaría allí y después podría vengarse como mejor supiese… pero se equivocó demasiado. El amo de los hilos, hizo que Gokudera abriera las piernas lentamente. El peli plata miro la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Belphegor hizo jirones las ropas inferiores del pasivo. Y sin dudarlo por un segundo, metió su libidinosa mano para tocar la línea de ese trasero. Recorrió lentamente las nalgas de Gokudera. Sus manos eran frías, y al guardián le gustó esa brisa. Sus caricias parecían ser causadas por el viento de una mañana del inverno. Pero poco a poco, los toques comenzaron a subir de nivel. Sus dedos, corazón e índice, se fueron abriendo paso hábilmente en el interior virgen del guardián.

Gokudera gruñó y ya iba a empezar su ronda de insultos cuando Belphegor juntó un manojo de hilos y selló la boca del oji verde.

Abrió y cerró aquel par de dígitos con fuerza. Dilatando aquella rosada entrada con demencia infinita. Y lo más demente venía después. No quiso estar jugando más con sus dedos, en un principio había pensado en allí dejarla, pero ver a Gokudera exhalando con fuerza ese delicioso aire caliente, y luego ver cómo salía de esa lasciva boca saliva, no pudo contenerse y sacó su endurecido órgano viril penetrando de un solo movimiento las caderas estrechas. Gokudera echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando que gruesas lágrimas le terminaran de bañar la cara llena de sudor. Belphegor oprimió con fuerza el miembro aún atendido del joven guardián. Se comenzó a mover sin que algo se lo ordenase. Primero lento, le costaba ya que era la primera vez de Gokudera, eso se notó a leguas. Pero después, sus estocadas se tornaron salvajes.

El cuerpo del pasivo se movía de arriba a bajo, según lo desease el príncipe. Con una mano apresaba más los hilos y con la otra seguía recorriendo con aquel peligroso cuchillo el vientre del guardián. Pasando desde sus jóvenes pectorales hasta llegar a sus bien torneados labios. Bajando a los muslos. Dibujando círculos de sangre. El cosquilleo. Ese extraño hormigueo comenzó a llenar la mente de Gokudera. Se fue olvidando de todo. Incluso de una muy buena venganza. Necesitaba concentrarse para no sentir dolor. Y dejar de emitir esas molestas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos verdes.

En un punto. Uno interno. Gokudera sintió que habían aplastado un interruptor que hacia que se olvidara de todo. Incluso del mal que estaba pasando. Trasmutó esa molestia en una ligera sensación de bienestar momentáneo.

-Ya te encontré. Ushishishishishi. –Esa perfecta sonrisa se dibujaba en el rubio que salió completamente del ano del guardián, para entrar de un movimiento brusco. Dejando que los ojos del oji verse se pusieran blancos. Y a partir de allí, jadeo más y más. Con maestría, cortó los hilos que oprimían la boca del peli plata. Y como eso no lo esperaba, un ensordecedor gemido llenó la estancia. Ensanchando la media luna del príncipe. –Gimes como puta.

Y siguió en su faena aparentemente sacrificada. Las manos del guardián estaban imposibilitadas, así que no le quedaba de otra más que morderse la lengua. La verdad le comenzaba a punzar la cabeza. Serse sincero no era una buena idea. Y el dogma era que la follada le estaba gustando. Más cuando entraba y tocaba un lugar en especial. Bel se concentró en su tarea. Al punto de que no logró evitar lo que venía.

Gokudera se había hecho, con mucho esfuerzo, de una pequeña bomba que estaba apartada de su mano por un palmo. Sobrehumana fue su fuerza para encenderla y lanzarla directo a la cara del domador. Bel retrocedió sorprendido. Y en eso toda la red de hilos se vino abajo. Gokudera terminaba de rodillas ante el suelo. Y se comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

-Ahora, viene la mía. Malnacido. –Declaró dejando que una poderosa nube de pólvora cayera sobre el cuerpo del príncipe. Bel miró absorto todo lo que ocurría y se pensó, sino es que muerto, gravemente lastimado. Pero cuando volvió abrir los ojos (A pesar de ser escondidos por su cabellera) se dio cuenta de que Gokudera estaba sobre él. El oji verde hizo lo mismo que el príncipe, rompió sus pantalones y rasgó la ropa. El pantalón de cuero terminó por ser lanzado lejos. Bel se intentó incorporar, pero el guardián fue más rápido y le dio un cabezazo tremendo. Dejando que volviese a caer en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo penetró al príncipe.

Al ser la acción más violenta, Bel se arqueó completamente hacia atrás. Y el oji verde quedó encantado con el tremendo dolor que vio dibujada en aquella cara burlona. Pero el príncipe, por dentro estaba extasiado. Ser tomado de esa manera tan delirante le volvió loco. Y enseguida comenzó a mover sus caderas. Importándole muy poco la incomodidad que le causase. Gokudera entrecerró un ojo. Pues hacía eso por pura y llana venganza, pero el entrar y encontrarse en una cavidad tan estrecha y caliente, le causó placer. Uno muy grande para contenerse en una sola persona.

Ambos se entregaron, ya sin importarles algo. Bel se comenzó a reír macabramente y recorría el piso con lujuria. Gokudera lo tomó por las caderas, imprimiendo, así, más fuerza. Cosa que los enloqueció a los dos.

El vaivén de las caderas, del ahora pasivo se volvió rápido en exceso. Al punto de que sintieron que fue demasiado pronto la arribada del orgasmo. Ambos se intentaron controlar, pero terminaron corriéndose uno sobre el otro y el otro dentro de aquel. Bel llevó su mano a su propio pene y tomó la semilla que había salido. Lamió lentamente y el resto la untó en la cara del oji verde.

-Me divertiste, inútil plebeyo. –Decía en su sonrisa más sincera.

-Ahora me las pagarás, maldito príncipe de mierda. Esto apenas va a comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

*Horas después*

-Ay, no puede ser. –Gokudera estaba acostado (boca abajo) sobre un sillón de cuero. –Me duele… -Masculló jalándose de los cabellos llenándose de frustración. Estaba analizando, realmente como nunca, los hechos acontecidos hace menos de un día. Ya había torturado a la almohada que tenía cerca. Le apretaba por la parte de en medio fingiendo que estaba ahorcando a alguien. -¿Qué clase de estupidez quise decir con "_Esto apenas comienza_"? –Se gritó a sí mismo y volvió a morder el brazo del sillón mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

Que lo volverás a "Hacer" Le decía en un murmuro burlón su conciencia.

-Talves… **¡No!** ¡Claro que no! ¡Estaría loco de volver a…! **¡Arg! **¡Gokudera Hayato deja de pensar en eso! Fue sólo una sesión que sirvió para quitarme el estrés. Los dos estábamos cansados de no podernos matar.

"Eso ni tú te lo crees" la vocecilla se regodeaba en su victoria. Claramente nada podía discutirse sobre ese tema. Gokudera había disfrutado su encuentro sexual con el príncipe destripador. Sólo que aceptarlo talves le podría costar… mucho tiempo.

***Cuartel de los Varia***

Belphegor se encontraba jugando con una navaja. Estaba acostado sobre un sillón de color vino que tenía sobrepuesta una tela de color claro. El príncipe miraba el techo y pasaba el filo por todos sus dedos, sin cortarse. Su mente divagaba por otros lares muy lejanos a este lugar. Después de que Hibari no encontrase a ninguno de ellos dos en el campo de entrenamiento de seguro debió de haber cantado victoria. La verdad era que como eran tiempos de "Paz" no tenían nada que hacer salvo entrenarse como locos para una futura evaluación que tendrían todos los guardianes con los Arcobalenos. Por eso Hibari había girado aviso a los Varia.

-¿Tan temprano regreso, sempai? –Un chico de inexpresiva cara. Ojos y cabellos verdosos. Silueta delgada y ropas negras, sobre su cabeza un enorme gorro del mismo color y con dos enormes ojos haciendo alusión a una rana. Fran.

-Ushishishi, debería preguntar lo mismo. –El príncipe no veía al recién llegado.

-Se le ve bastante contento. ¿Algo bueno pasó? –Preguntó sentándose en el suelo cruzado de piernas.

-Eso no te importa. –Le lanzó un cuchillo que se clavó en el gorro. Y dos más que se insertaron en cada brazo del peli verde.

-Oye, sempai. Eso duele.

-Esa era la intención, idiota. –En esa sala, se adentraba el líder del cuartel, con una enorme cara de pocos amigos (Lo habitual, pero con un toque más tétrico). De cabellos lacios y negros al estilo Hibari. Unos rasgados pero inteligentísimos ojos azabache. Piel morena. Camisa de manga larga en color blanco. Pantalones ajustados y negros.

-¿Qué pasa líder? ¿De nuevo nos quedamos sin carne?

-Cállate. –Respondió. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –Fran era alguien que amaba hacer perder los estribos a la gente que poca paciencia tiene.

-Vayan a buscar al estúpido de Squalo. –Ordenó yéndose.

-Anda. –Dijo el rubio. –Ve a hacer lo que te dijeron.

-¡¿EH? Pero Bel-sempai, eso nos lo ordenaron a los dos.

-¡Silencio! –Le lanzó cuatro dagas que terminaron en el estómago de Fran.

-Oyeeee~ pareces más eufórico que otros días. –Comentaba mientras se sacaba uno a uno los filosos cuchillos y doblándolos por la mitad. –Yo me salí temprano porque mi sensei se quedó **_jugando_** a las **_mordidas_** con Byakuran-san. –Dijo para ver sí lograba llamar la atención de Bel, pero no pasó nada. El príncipe se empezó a divertir aventando cuchillos al techo hasta que logró escribir: vete al carajo. – ¡Wao! Sempai es increíble. Oye, Bel-sempai, en "vete" el cuchillo seis se te fue un poco a la izquierda.

-Asdasdasd. –Balbuceó un hombre de cabellos plata. Largos hasta la cintura. De ropas extremadamente entalladas en modelo negro. De pequeños y astutos ojos.

-¡Squalo-san! –Dijo Fran escapando de la ira de Bel. –Líder lo andaba buscando.

-**¡No me hables de ese estúpido!** –Pasó por la sala sin ver a ninguno de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Wa! Todos parecen estar raros. –Fran se estiró. –Oh, debimos decirle que líder-san no está de humor para evasivas. –Se puso a pensar.

-Será tu culpa sí algo sale mal. –Se echó a reír el rubio mientras se levantaba. –Iré al cuartel de los Vongola.

-¿De nuevo? Creí que acababas de regresar.

-Se me olvido uno de mis cuchillos. Ushishishishishishi. –Con las manos en los bolcillos se retiró.

-Ñamm. –Fran puso su mentón entre ambas manos. –Y yo que pensé que enamorarse era algo lindo. Ver a esta casa llena de extraños me hace divagar con lo contrario. –Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. -¿Debí quedarme donde estaba sensei?... no lo creo… ver a esos dos tragándose entre sí tampoco es lindo… me pregunto cómo será Bel-sempai… oh, Fran, qué buena idea acabas de tener. –En eso llegó un pequeño bebé envuelto en capa negra y con un enorme chupón colgando de su cuello –Ah, pero sí es Viper-sempai.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Seguir a Bel-sempai.

-¿Quieres saber que lo trae raro?

-Sip.

-Toma esto entonces. –le entregó una video cámara.

-Oye~ ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?

-Nada. –Fran enarcó una ceja. –Sí me traes contenido de calidad no te cobraré ni un solo centavo. –Fran le miró.

-De acuerdo. –Se alistaba. –Entonces iré a saludar a Vongola.

*Cuartel Vongola*

-¿Y el papanatas? –Preguntaba Hibari viendo a Gokudera aún farfullando en el sillón.

-¡No lo sé!

-Yo no dí ninguna autorización para que dejaran de matarse… entrenar.

-¡Gané! ¿Contento? Sí la idea era que me entrenase como guardián y vencer al estúpido rubiecito pues lo logré. –No miraba a Hibari.

-Ah, Y supongo que romperse el culo entre ustedes es parte del entrenamiento ¿O me equivoco? –Gokudera se volvió estatua. El moreno se echó una leve risita. –Sí no querían que nadie se enterase por lo menos deberían limpiar su desmadre.

-Gkh. –El peli plata no dijo nada, sólo se hundió más en el sillón. No quería que Hibari viera el enorme sonrojo que se había colocado en toda su cara, y aún más, no quería saberse descubierto en el desastre que era por tener levantado el libido por recordarlo.

-Bien, eso era todo.

_-"Maldito" _

-Estaré en reunión con los que se pueden mantener de pie. –Sonrió. –No te sobre esfuerces, podrías romperte al caminar. –Cerró la puerta al salir.

Se quedó solo, con la idea refrescada en su mente. Con mucho trabajo había logrado hacerse a la idea de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Bel por pura necesidad inminente. Y ahora, con aquellos comentarios, llenos de sarcasmo y realidad, Gokudera averiguó que la maldita sesión de sexo le había encantado. Al punto que cada vez que lo recordaba su pene le jugaba la continuación y su trasero (Aún adolorido) indicaba poder aguantar una ronda más. Se recriminó a sí mismo por semejantes pensamientos. Pensó que ese tipo de cosas entre _"machos"_ no tenían nada de nuevo. Pero ¿Por qué había tenido que ser con Belphegor? ¿No pudo haberse follado a otro? Por ejemplo: Veneraba al décimo Vongola, y cuando se intentó visualizar eróticamente junto a él, nada surtió efectos. Se imagino con Yamamoto, y pasó lo mismo.

Y cuando divagó con Mukuro y Hibari, se vió primero muerto por las sádicas manos de Byakuran y Dino (respectivas parejas de los primeros mencionados) y entonces… irremediablemente tuvo que volver a posar su imaginación sucia en el príncipe de rubios cabellos. Sin duda era el mejor. Porque además de que ese ano le había recibido tan apretado y caliente, pues Bel también demostraba que "dar" era lo suyo.

-Maldita sea. –Masculló llevando su mano derecha a su miembro ya despierto (Otra vez) se comenzó a masturbar, lenta y tortuosamente. El poder de la mente no tiene límites. Y sí la cabeza de Gokudera tuviese barreras ya las hubiera mandado a volar con dinamita. Se proyectó en una cama, sin tierra y acolchonada, teniendo a Bel entre sus piernas. Lamió su dedo índice y corazón para pasarlos delicadamente sobre la punta de su hombría intentando evocar lo que podría ser la lengua del príncipe. Ahogó varios gemidos y se acomodó para seguir disfrutando. Bajó y subió su mano por todo el tronco.

Y obtuvo una inesperada visita. Sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta de par en par. Belphegor tuvo que ver inesperadamente a Gokudera sobre el sillón, con las piernas abiertas y con ambas manos alrededor de su pene. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y lanzando pesados suspiros.

-Ushishishishi Parece que aún no tenemos suficiente ¿Eh?

-Cá-Cállate y ven aquí. –Bel se acercó a paso veloz y se lanzó sobre el guardián de la tormenta. Besándose inmediatamente. Enredando sus piernas, hombrías y lenguas.

-Wuuuu –Decía bajito un chico de cabellos verdes. –Esto sí que será de primera calidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**+ : : 3/ juguemos con anillos : : +**

−¿Qué demonios haces? –Rokudo Mokuro le quitaba la cámara, analizaba lo poco grabado.

−Oye~ Sensei~, por favor regréseme eso. Viper-sempai se va a enojar conmigo si no…

−Kufufufufu. –Destruyó la cámara. –Yo no te dije que podías escaparte del trabajo.

−Sensei, es malo. Además, cuando llegó Byakuran-sempai pensé que usted se quedaría a jugar "eso me gusta, eso me das"

−Fufufu. –El aludido peliblanco venía caminando con las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón.

−Oye, creí haberte dicho que no me siguieras. –Decía Mukuro ligeramente molesto.

−Qué cruel eres, Mukuro-kun. –En eso sacaba de su bolcillo un par de esposas. Y las comenzó a girar con su dedo índice. –Yo que vine para terminar lo de hace rato. –Fran de nuevo terminó en el epicentro de la escena.

−No tengo tiempo para jugarretas, Gesso. –Se cruzaba de brazos. –Tengo trabajo.

−Eso no decías hace cinco minutos cuando tenías esto puesto. –Mukuro se sonrojó.

**−¡Cállate, gilipollas! **

*Una semana después*

−Maldito… -mascullaba Gokudera mientras le mordía el cuello a Belphegor. –Te he dicho que no vuelvas aquí.

−Ushishishishi, nunca te pongo atención cuando te pones a darme órdenes. –El príncipe estaba sobre el guardián de la tormenta. Apretaba con sus piernas las caderas del último. Se daban una ronda de besos y seguían discutiendo. Aún tenían la ropa puesta, pues el príncipe apenas había arribado al cuartel Vongola, se había topado con Mukuro en el camino. Bel se empezó a reír malvadamente.

−¿Ahora de qué te ríes, estúpido príncipe de pacotilla? –Gokudera le pellizcaba la tetilla derecha.

−Ushishishi, el guardián de la niebla Vongola me dio esto. –Sacó un pequeño disco.

−¿Qué es? –Se incorporó ligeramente para intentar quitárselo de las manos, pero el príncipe hábilmente se libró y fue al reproductor de DVD, Gokudera apoyó su mentón sin mucho interés. -¿Con qué jalada saldrás esta vez? –Bostezaba profundamente, dejando que una lágrima le quisiera salir, pensó que Belphegor se le iría encima como animal en celo, de verdad que eso esperaba, le traía ganas aunque dijera que no, y sin embargo allí estaban los dos, vestidos y alborotados, o por lo menos así estaba el oji verde. Entonces la pantalla se encendió y Gokudera casi deja caer su quijada al suelo cuando reconoció su rostro. -¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué?!

**¡Booom!**

En la sala de entrenamiento, Hibari y Dino estaban jugando a la morder hasta la muerte.

−¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Dino sosteniendo su látigo contra la cara de Hibari.

−Esos dos están causando desastres de nuevo, déjalos. –Y continuaron en lo suyo, y como ellos, todos los demás no se acercaron a la zona de riesgo porque ya sabían de quién era la culpa.

−¡¿Có-Cómo rayos tenía eso Mukuro Rokudo?! –Exigía saber en medio de un enorme sonrojo. Belphegor estaba sentado con una pose engreída sobre un montón de escombros. El rubio se encogió de hombros en símbolo de respuesta. -¡Ah! –Casi se arrancaba los cabellos por la frustración, de por si por ciertas lenguas se había sabido que Belphegor y él tenían aventuras sexuales todos los días, y ahora hasta vídeo tenían y la verdad es que no recordaba cuál de las ocasiones era la grabación, es decir, habían tenido sexo hasta en la cocina, pero como asesino la sala completa, con la explosión, antes de identificar el lugar, pues se quedó con la duda.

Belphegor lamió una herida que había salido de su mano derecha por la bomba, Gokudera se dio cuenta de ello y tímidamente se fue acercando después de chasquear su lengua.

−Lámelo. Ushishishi. –Le dio la mano como el príncipe que era. Gokudera apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiéndose sobajado, pero sí hacía bien las cosas…

Sacó primero su lengua húmeda, pasó la punta ligeramente por cada dedo. De cabo a rabo. Metió su boca al dedo medio. Hasta que tocó la campanilla, Bel se removió un poco, de nuevo ese delicioso cosquilleo volvía. Limpió por completo la herida y Gokudera se relamía los labios dejando que la sangre se hundiese en su lengua rosada y juguetona. Lamió la palma, pasando delicadamente sobre las líneas.

−Tengo algo nuevo para jugar. –Susurró Bel lascivamente en el oído de Gokudera. Sacó un par de esposas. –Cortesía de Byakuran. –Gokudera se molestó y quiso irse, pero en ello, al darle la espalda al rubio, este le jaló hasta dejarlo sentado en medio de sus piernas.

−¡Déjame ir, príncipe de mierda! –Exigió sin verle, pero de repente, un par de manos le recorrieron el pecho, bajando hasta donde estaba el cinturón. –No quiero. –Masculló.

−Ushishishi, veamos si tú cuerpo dice lo mismo… -Su dedo índice dibujó líneas sobre la entrepierna del peli plata. El guardián de la tormenta reprimió un gemido ahogado. La mano izquierda del príncipe jugueteaba con los pezones y la derecha se colaba para tocar la hombría y terminar de despertarla.

−Mmm. –Ronroneó, aflojándose por completo. La mano de Belphegor era delgada, por ello tenía finos dedos, y con pericia se movían de la base a la punta. Los puntos rosados del pecho eran presionados. Y después bajó esa mano hasta la línea divisoria del trasero del guardián. Nuevos suspiros. Le seguía masturbando, apretando los testículos suavemente pero aumentando el apremió hasta que Gokudera rechinaba los dientes. Bajaba el prepucio, y lo volvía a subir. El tronco era masajeado.

La otra mano apartaba las nalgas, una de la otra.

−Tus pezones están duros ¿Significa que ya estás listo? –Se echó a reír.

−Cá-Cállate. –Soltó un gemido inconsciente por intentar silenciarle. Pero sólo demostró lo deseado al rubio. Bel se aprovechó de ese momento y atrapó las muñecas de Gokudera con las esposas. Le jaló del cuello y le mordió salvajemente para aventarlo al suelo. Gokudera se dejó ver en aquel estado sumiso. –A-Apúrate. –Ordenó. Bel lo desnudó. En ese momento extrajo, de desconocido lugar, un vibrador. Gokudera gimió alto y eso sólo con imaginarse lo que seguía. El rubio lo encendió y el hábil aparato se fue acercando lentamente al ano expuesto. Primero pasando la punta, retirándolo y volviéndolo acercar, todo para que fuese el guardián que lo rogase. –Mételo con una fregada. –Gimoteó. Bel apagó el vibrador sólo para encenderlo cuando el oji verde lo tuviese frente a su boca. Gokudera lo metió de lleno y lo lubricó en exceso, la saliva aún escurría débilmente cuando fue introducido de una sola estocada en su cavidad anal.

Gokudera arqueó su espalda prominentemente.

−¡Ah! –Y el vibrador jugó en aquel lugar por varios minutos. Bel hacía leves círculos con él en aquel estrecho espacio. Mientras, el guardián gemía y jadeaba por todo lo ancho y bajo. Su cuerpo se retorcía en aquel demente acto. Sus manos atadas le daban un maldito toque de sumiso, que le empezaba a gustar. Esta era una sensación que nadie se hubiese podido imaginar mucho menos ver. -¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Mételo de nuevo!

El guardián dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo y con sus manos esposadas se masturbó a él mismo.

−Sigues tú. –Mascullaba entre más jadeos. Y aquella amenaza sexual encendió por completo a Belphegor.

Minutos después. Belphegor estaba abierto de piernas, mirándose de frente contra Gokudera, que en venganza había sacado otro juguete del arsenal de Belphegor, y este era un anillo malvado. Un cock ring. Un anillo hecho para pene prolongando la erección.

−Perfecto. –Exclamó Gokudera ante el "indefenso" Belphegor. Quien era el esposado ahora. El peli plata fue palpando la tersa piel del príncipe, que reía y se estremecía por toda la clase de estímulos provenientes de esas manos blancas. Apretó la punta del órgano viril con verdadera malicia. –Te dije que me las cobraría. –Susurró socarronamente. Pasando sus dedos humedecidos por su propia saliva que se habrían paso en el ano de Bel.

Mientras que su boca era maquiavélica, practicaba el húmming con extremo ahínco. Que era produciendo cantos cuando tenía el miembro de Bel en la boca. El príncipe echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía que se volvía loco. Gokudera mordió el escroto y después lamía lo que se ponía rojo por la presión. Y ninguna presión era parecida respecto a ese espantoso anillo que le torturaba. Gokudera tenía mucho tiempo jugando de esa manera, la idea era hacerlo clamar.

−Quítalo. –bramó después de unas felaciones extenuantes, y deliciosas.

Gokudera aceptó, no por ser precisamente considerado, sino porque estaba que ardía en deseos de perder su hombría entre las nalgas de Bel. Lentamente le quitó el anillo y sin darle tiempo al príncipe de reaccionar, entró violentamente. Y lo comenzó a embestir.

−¡Mmm! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! **¡Anmmm!** –Gemía de placer. Cada vez mejoraban los dos en sus roles. Cambiaban papeles, y de lugares, el próximo sería en el baño. Pensaron lujuriosamente. **-¡Ahhhh!** ¡Mnnnn! ¡Si! ¡Si! **¡Allí!** ¡Golpea Allí de nuevo!

Gokudera imprimió más fuerza. Sus cuerpos sudaban. El momento se acercaba. Más salvajismo en aquellas bocas que se seguían besando con locura y entrega infinitas. Sus pulmones estaban sangrando seguramente. Sus corazones no se estarían quietos ni siquiera después del orgasmo.

−¿Qué es esto entre tú y yo, estúpido príncipe?

−Ushishishi, deseo hacértelo ahora. –Susurró mordiéndole la oreja. –Saca tú mismo las conclusiones. Ushishishi.

**+ : : 4/ Tengo que verte. : : +**

*Toc, toc, toc*

−Maldición. –masculló el peli plata. -¿Quién carajos molesta?

−¿Go-Gokudera-kun? –El peli plata vibró por la sorpresa.

−¡Es el décimo! –Dijo bajito quitándose de la pose extremadamente sugerente. (Si, la habitación voló en pedazos, pero adentro, las paredes y puertas siguieron intactas (?)) -¡Apresúrate no quiero que nos vea así! –Le ordenaba en bajos murmuros. Belphegor le miró seriamente. -¿Qué esperas?

−¿Olvidas que nuestras ropas están rotas? Por más que busques en los escombros no encontrarás nada. –Apoyó su mentón en la mano. El peli plata masculló algo ininteligible. Belphegor estaba molesto. Que Gokudera siempre estuviera como perrito faldero detrás del Vongola de por sí era asqueroso, y ahora resulta que debía ocultarse como sí hubiese cometido un asesinato, y hagan el favor, ni siquiera habiendo asesinado a miles el Varia sentiría culpa.

−¿Por qué no mejor desapareces? –le dijo yéndose a la puerta. Esa gota derramó el vaso de la desquiciada calma del Varia. Belphegor se levantó enfurecido, y abrió la puerta antes de que Gokudera se lo impidiese. El décimo capo se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena, y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Tartamudeó mil veces. El peli plata estaba que ahorcaba al príncipe. Y Bel deseaba asesinar allí mismo al castaño.

−¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que querías? –Le miró asesinamente.

−Ah, bueno yo… sólo quería saber sí estaban bien.

−Ya nos viste, ahora lárgate. –Le dijo.

−No. –Interrumpió Hayato. –El que debería irse eres tú, maldito príncipe. Eso fue algo que Belphegor no pudo soportar.

*Seis Meses Después*

El cuartel de Varia estaba en completa tranquilidad. Después de las pruebas, los guardianes habían completado sus misiones así que ya no había necesidad alguna de que se vieran con ellos desde hace cinco meses. Cada uno se ocupaba de sus propios problemas, como era de esperarse. El jefe de los Varia había tomado ciertas medidas contra Belphegor por el incidente ocurrido hace medio año. Lo había enviado a África para una misión de aproximadamente un año, dado que se trataba de una misión de infiltración determinada sobre una locación sospechosa de atentar contra Vongola. Y Fran se había ido con él.

¿Índole del incidente? Simple, Bel había molido a palos al décimo Vongola. Claro que no salió ileso, Gokudera en primera instancia fue el que defendió a su jefe, como era de esperarse, cosa que había enfurecido más a la bestia destripadora. El guardián de la tormenta se encargó de darle una buena tunda al príncipe recibiendo lo mismo a cambio, en resultado, el cuartel Vongola tuvo que ser reconstruido de proa a popa. Pues bombas y cuchillos habían adornado las instalaciones cual vil película de acción estúpida. Hibari estaba hecho una furia, Reborn… ni mencionarlo, él no se metió en lo más mínimo, la culpa era de Tsuna por irse a meter donde no le llamaban.

Y por eso los lugareños se deshicieron del príncipe de sonrisa extravagante por una buena temporada. Mientras todo aquello ocurría, Gokudera estaba hecho un lío.

Su misión, por ejemplo, logró resultados positivos, pero estaba desconcentrado, cosa que le costó varias heridas graves y casi la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo y pierna. Estuvo en cama gran parte de ese semestre. Y gracias a ello, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, cosas como los últimos momentos representativos que había vivido.

La llegada de Belphegor a su vida, por ejemplo, era talves un acto simbólico que había pasado por alto. Le empezó a doler el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Le enfermaba seguir manteniendo sus pensamientos en el príncipe. Y algo sumamente importante le echó en cara la necesidad de volver a ver a Bel. Algo llamado hambre de sexo. Al tener tantas semanas de reposo innecesario, se dio cuenta de que amaba el cuerpo del rubio, que adoraba sentirse sucio entre sus dedos… y se supo patético. Lo peor de todo, se supo enamorado.

Se retorció como sólo él sabía. Meditó las cosas muchas horas y sinnúmero de días. Repasó cuidadosamente todos los detalles, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, quería a Belphegor Varia de regreso. Y para confirmar su mayor temor, debía verlo ahora mismo.

Sin decir nada a nadie, empacó sus cosas y se largó a donde fuere necesario. Investigó con dinero (Mammon) la localidad de Bel. Le sería riesgoso, pero ya estaba recuperado físicamente. Ahora lo que necesitaba era calmar su mente. Un golpeteo sordo invadió su cuerpo cuando al fin llegó a África. Cual guardián debidamente entrenado, llegó a la zona enemiga en menos de in parpadeo.

Pero algo hizo que se desviara de sus planes. Lo atraparon. Había cometido un fatal descuido al venir él solo. Y al darle una emboscada, no pudo contener a todas las fuerzas. Decidió dejarse capturar al final no tenía otra opción, y sí era cierta la información de Viper, entonces Bel estaría dentro de aquella fortaleza. Gokudera estaba decidido a encontrarse de nuevo con él para aclarar un par de asuntos que el príncipe siempre lanzó al aire.

−Es de Vongola. –Dijo uno de los sujetos que metía sus manos entre la ropa del guardián, que obviamente no evitó rechistar y reclamar. –Suelta el anillo. –Le ordenaron, pero Gokudera afianzaba más sus dedos. –No queda de otra. Hey tú… -Estaban en un cuarto oscuro donde todos los guardias tenían cascos negros y ropas militares. –Eres el mejor en esto de hacer hablar a las personas. –Gokudera tenía los ojos vendados. –Sácale la verdad sobre lo que vino a hacer aquí y quítale el anillo. Después de eso, hazle lo que quieras antes o después que lo mates.

−Como ordene –seguido de una risita malévola. Se quedaron solos en la estancia, el soldado y el guardián. Gokudera recibió varios golpes en el estómago, terminando por retorcerse a pesar de estar encadenado contra la pared. El soldado fue por un par de artimañas y con una tabla delgada, amarró las piernas del preso. Dejándolas totalmente separadas.

−¡¿Qué piensas hacerme, malnacido?! –la tortura podría ser suficiente, pero ya una vez se había dejado profanar, y esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Escuchó el sonido de un látigo y su buen olfato le dijo a gritos que alguien le estaba acercando una vela a su piel…

**+ : : 5/Velas amordazadas : : +**

Lo caliente, la flama, fue lo primero que sintió contra su nívea piel. Se retorció cuando sintió la cera caerle en su estomago. Sus ropas superiores se rasgaron con las uñas del guardia. Se hacía un pesado eco. La cera cayó por los hombros. Comenzando a causarle picor. Le escocía y después la sentía enfriarse. El guardia usó la ropa del guardián para amordazarle la boca. Deseaba escuchar sus alaridos de dolor, pero poco a poco, iba a empezar siendo rudo. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en aquella piel.

Continuó el baño con cera. La delicada piel de Gokudera sucumbía ante el ardor. El peliplata intentaba resistirse. Pero el guardia comenzó a tocarle lascivamente. Podría haberle dado unas buenas patadas si no fuera por esa delgada estúpida tabla que le mantenía con las piernas separadas y rectas. El guardia le despojó de su cinturón y abrió la bragueta al punto de dejar caer la vela entre su pantalón. Gokudera gritó con la mordaza en la boca. La llama se extinguió en aquel lugar, y la cera le bañó. El sentir aquella demencia en su órgano viril le causó unas extrañas cosquillas. Masoquista. Se dijo a sí mismo. El guardia le bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón. Dejando que la vela cayera y rodase a sus pies. Poca atención le puso. Los pezones de Gokudera expuestos eran unos pequeños botones rosas que invitaban a una jugarreta peligrosa. El látigo se zarandeó por la pétrea estancia. El primer golpe fue dado en las piernas del oji verde. Los gemidos de dolor siguieron uno tras otro. El látigo pasó más de una vez por sus bellos muslos. Hilos de sangre se ocuparon de marcarle por toda la extensión de sus blancas piernas. El dolor y el ardor eran tremendos.

La boca del guardián era surcada por una saliva obvia. Mientras que la boca del guardia se iba acercando lentamente… pasando su lengua, primero, sobre sus propios labios. Remojándolos deliciosamente. Gokudera le miraba con odio. Entonces el guardia empleó algo especial. Un antifaz de cuero negro. Gokudera no tendría permitido ver absolutamente nada. Sólo se iba a dedicar a sentir la desgracia azotar su cuerpo masacrado.

−Nnn –mascullaba detrás de la tela. El guardia había empezado a mordisquearle los pezones con una pericia inusualmente increíble. Gokudera se sentía tan humillado. Tan sumiso. Y eso, maldita sea, le excitó. El roce de las manos se volvía constante. Se acostumbraba a los toques morbosos. Su trasero respingado daba contra la pared, sus manos seguían suspendidas por la fuerza de las cadenas. El guardia se echó a reír. Y le dio la vuelta. Las cadenas se prestaron para ello. A lo que el oji verde protestó. Sabía lo que vendría. Aún apretaba sus manos para que el anillo, por el efecto del pesado sudor, no se resbalase. Aún tenía la conciencia de su deber como guardián del anillo.

El guardia le recorrió la cintura lentamente, dejando que su dedo índice delineara cada fina curva. Su dedo frío causaba temblores. Distintas vibraciones se despertaban en el cuerpo del pasivo. Ahora su espalda quedaba frente al _maestro. _ Gokudera quería asesinar a aquel sujeto. Todos sus planes se iban a la borda. ¿Volvería a ver a Belphegor?

Una tabla le golpeó descaradamente las nalgas. Una y otra vez. Dejándolas completamente rojas. La respiración de Gokudera era alocada, sus gritos apaciguados por un trapo húmedo. Sus manos arrastrándose en los grilletes. Incomodidad por todas partes. Luego, un par de cuerdas fueron utilizadas cual listones, apretando la cintura y las caderas de Gokudera. Aquello era tortuoso. Y no le veía fin. El corazón del maestro latía desbocado. Adoraba cada reacción que el guardián le regalaba. De cada respingada. De cada alarido doloroso. Una leve risita.

Hayato seguía sumido en la oscuridad del infierno. Parecía estar pagando una extraña condena. Un dedo entró en la cavidad anal. Gokudera elevó la cabeza dementemente. Pero ese dedo solo estaba para tantear el terreno. Pues una cosa enorme y fría se abrió paso casi en seguida. Un dildo.

El peli plata sentía que esa cosa le estaba partiendo el maldito trasero. Tenía pequeños bordes en cada tanto de espacio. El dildo provocó un sangrado. Tomando en cuenta que todos esos meses se había pasado sin "casi hacer nada" era una tortura muy predecible. Y con explicar ese "casi" se podría decir que Hayato no estaba muy aburrido en aquellas horas. Había aprendido a saborear el placer al penetrarse con sus propios dedos. Pero esto era muy diferente. Joder. Ese maldito cacharro del infierno era enorme.

Los jadeos eran tan pesados que el aire se podría agarrar con los dedos. El guardia siguió haciendo de las suyas. El dolor no menguaba, sus heridas seguían latientes y el dildo se comenzaba a mover. Lentamente, pero en algún punto del demente camino, las penetraciones fueron tan fuertes y rápidas que, Gokudera, a pesar de seguir amordazado, bramaba de dolor. Incluso podía escucharse a todo lo largo y ancho de ese corredor solitario. Las lágrimas de Hayato le bañaron el rostro. ¿Cuál pena era más grande? ¿La de ser atormentado por aquel sujeto sin alma? ¿O es que el dolor radicaba en su estúpido orgullo de no ser torturado por un príncipe desgraciado que brillaba por su ausencia?

Tal vez había más de lo segundo. La entrada anal se dilató al punto de parecer una película malvada. El dildo fue saliendo lentamente. Al sentir aquella paz momentánea, Gokudera se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que, algo húmedo y endurecido se acercaba a sus nalgas, y dos, su propio pene estaba erecto. Su respiración ahora era diferente. Era la constante excitación de ser follado sin piedad lo que le había despertado el deseo carnal.

−Hunnmm –siseaba muy divertido del asunto, el guardia –parece que te gusta… -susurró cerca de su oído antes de casi arrancarle la oreja. Una mordida salvaje que sacó sangre. Una herida más a la colección. Gokudera apretaba los dientes, la mordaza estaba ahogada en su saliva. Sus nalgas volvieron a arder, pues esta vez con la mano desnuda, le siguió golpeando alocadamente hasta que volvía a conseguir esa linda tonalidad rojiza. El pene del guardia ya estaba casi listo. Jugó con él y daba golpecitos sobre la línea del trasero del guardián. La estorbosa tabla no le permitía cerrar las piernas.

El jugoso miembro del guardia se terminó por perder entre ese trasero bien formado. Y le comenzó a follar con ganas. Cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Saboreaba el sudor que perlaba la espalda del guardián. Disfrutaba dándole nalgadas y recorriendo su cintura y pelvis depravadamente. El miembro del peliplata sentía una enorme presión queriendo salir disparada con atropellador ahínco.

Entre la espesa bruma del sadismo, Gokudera se comenzaba a soltar. ¿Ya qué importaba lo demás? Si encontraba o no a Belphegor ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Sabes, me deje coger por un sujeto que me atrapó, pero aún así prefiero que me folles tú" claramente, el rumbo de sus pensamientos se seguía nublando caóticamente entre cada estocada. El guardia aprendió el camino certero. Conoció el punto máximo y siguió tocando aquella próstata rebelde. Gokudera era despojado lentamente de su mordaza y liberado de las cadenas, empero, tanto el antifaz como los grilletes siguieron de "pie" el guardián de la tormenta terminó en el frío suelo. El sujeto le jaló para que terminase incado frente a él.

−Ahora, trágatela –dijo aquella voz varonil untando sin pena alguna su hombría por la mejilla de Gokudera –, y no te atrevas a pasarte de listo –le advirtió –sino te perderás de un juguete divertido.

Gokudera quedó en total estado de idiotez. Levanto sus manos atadas, tomándose su tiempo, y su pequeña lengua fue adentrándose en un terreno peligroso, como lo era todo en ese lugar. Primero fueron ligeras lamidas, que pasaron desde los testículos hasta la punta, pero el guardia quería más, le jaló de los cabellos y le obligó a empezar una felación todavía más áspera. Introdujo su bien proporcionado miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal. Y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, manteniendo el agarre en aquellas hebras plateadas, le comenzó a penetrar. Sus movimientos fueron desesperados y el guardián se empezaba a ahogar. La respiración era dificultosa y la boca la sentía asquerosa. Se sentía así de verse en tan lamentable posición. Mamando una polla que no era del príncipe que deseaba ver. Y ahora, sus lágrimas eran dedicadas a un rubio que nunca iba a volver a ver. Ya se había rendido. En aquel vaivén desquiciado había aprendido que no tenía escapatoria, después de aquel circo, lo matarían y de seguro ese malnacido seguiría dándose un festín sexual con su cuerpo muerto.

−Parece que ya te cansaste… -se quitó de aquella posición, Gokudera fue tomado por un leve alivio de sentir su garganta libre -¿Qué me dices, guardián de la tormenta? ¿Jugamos un poco más? –le obligó a tragarse una pastilla y le golpeó en las costillas varias veces. Dejándolo sumido en un rincón. La reacción fue casi inmediata. Ahora la erección de Gokudera iba a seguir invicta a menos que alguien le "ayudase".

Hayato temblaba. Ese sujeto estaba loco. Y en ese momento, mientras se mordía los labios dejando que sus lágrimas se secasen en sus mejillas, el guardia le quitó el antifaz.

−Creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo, ahora divirtámonos los dos, pesado guardián –una ligera bruma rodeó el cuerpo del guardia y poco a poco se le fue acercando, al punto de hincar una de sus rodillas para tomar el rostro del guardián entre sus manos delgadas, que apenas se acostumbraba a la negrura, de nuevo. Una sorpresa, un odio, y una frustración enormes fueron licuadas en la mente de Hayato.

−Bel-Belphegor… -murmuró queriéndose morir en aquel instante. El príncipe se burlaba de él antes de dejarle un corto beso en los labios. El peli plata mantenía sus piernas juntas, arrinconado contra las sucias paredes –, maldito perro del infierno… no sabes cuánto… -el rubio le silenció con un beso, y pasó ladinamente sus dedos por encima de la hombría despertada del guardián.

−Parece que me extrañabas, Ushishishi –esa sonrisa desgraciada…

−Muérete, carajo –deseaba gritarle con todas sus ganas, pero estaba perdiéndose en el mar del afrodisiaco. Y esa era un hambre que se tendría que calmar de una sola forma: Gokudera tomando venganza. No permitió que Bel tomara la iniciativa. El peli plata ardía en su propia calentura así que se penetró a sí mismo, ensartándose en la hombría deseada y abrazándole por el cuello desesperadamente. Las uñas del guardián se clavaron en la espalda de Bel, casi arrancándole la piel. Y Hayato comenzó a elevar sus caderas a un ritmo estúpido. Al punto de no prever su orgasmo. Pero eso no sería suficiente.

Bel ensanchó una sonrisa silenciosa.

−¿Quieres metérmela, verdad? –Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

−Sí ya lo sabes, no preguntes, grandísimo idiota… -respondía hundiendo su frente en el cuello de Belphegor y enlazando fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio. El semen manchaba ambos vientres.

−Para la próxima no me hagas ver como sí fuese cualquier cosa –le besó lentamente el cuello –, deberías agradecer que un verdadero príncipe como yo…

−¿Te vas a callar o te vas a dejar coger? –el cuerpo de Gokudera estaba todo maltratado ¿Iba a aguantar más? eso fue algo que no pudo saber Belphegor a ciencia cierta sino hasta que terminó como bebedero para patos después de tanto escarmiento por parte del Guardián de Vongola.


End file.
